Something Was Different
by OhLollyLollyLollyLollipop
Summary: Something was different about her. Sometimes he thought he was imagining it, and he couldn’t stop reprimanding himself for letting her occupy so much of his thoughts. Since when did she matter so much?" Holiday fluff, one shot.


(AN: Hey everyone, Happy Holidays! Just a little short fluff for the holidays. Long enough for a bit of a plot, short enough to post all at once. I got the idea yesterday while driving and wrote it last night/this morning. I wrote a one shot for Christmas last year, it seemed only fair to do another this year! I'm much more fond of this one, by the way.)

Disclaimer: If they were mine, the stories would've gone a bit differently. So nope, still not mine. 

Something was different about her.

Sometimes he thought he was imagining it, and he couldn't stop reprimanding himself for letting her occupy so much of his thoughts. Since when did she matter so much? On that note, since when did she matter _at all?_

Across the hall her laugh chimed, startling him with the purity and volume of it. She had always been the type to hold back and at least attempt to hide a little. She liked quiet and time alone and preferred the company of books over people. Not like he paid attention to her.

There it was again, damnit. Her laugh was like a bell that just kept echoing throughout the hall. Did she not laugh before, or had he just not noticed? Perhaps she'd just always laughed much more softly, as he'd figured she would with her love of quiet.

No, there was definitely something different about her. He was determined to find out what it was.

What had lowered her inhibitions? Her cheeks seemed to have a permanent flush to them, too. She wasn't the type of girl for makeup, so he knew better than to think she'd decided to change her ways that drastically.

This was seriously taking over his holiday. There were only a few days left before break, and finals were already over. The only students left at school were the older students who'd chosen to stay for the winter ball. He had just those few days left to unravel the mystery that she'd presented him with.

His eyes began to scan every detail of her much more closely, trying to find any sort of clue. Her hair was even more frazzled than usual, if that was possible. She seemed… just so happy, damnit. He found himself wishing that he was sitting next to her, part of the conversation that had her so happy. That thought was banished quickly, however.

As he continued his evaluating gaze, she seemed to stiffen momentarily. He stared intently, waiting for a clue, when her eyes jumped up to meet his. He was taken aback by the amount of life he saw in them. He'd always thought of them as so dirty and muddy… had they always sparkled like that?

What was she up to, and why didn't he get to be in on it too? He was obviously losing his touch if she'd been able to notice his stare… this was getting out of hand.

Her flush darkened a little and she turned away, returning quickly to the conversation. However, he noticed that she now seemed remarkably tense compared to before. His eyebrows rose as he watched her hands dart under the table. He stared intently, trying to see what she was doing, but had no luck.

A minute or two later, her hands were placed neatly back on the table as though nothing had happened. Anyone who hadn't been paying close attention wouldn't have noticed any difference at all. Unfortunately for her, he'd been paying very close attention.

In her hand there was now a glass. A glass that was not there before. And in that glass was a smooth, off-white liquid. It looked almost like milk, but not quite the right color. He watched as she sipped, then took a few gulps, and then downed the entire glass.

Moments later she was at ease once more, and his curiosity had only been piqued. Was she making herself potions? She wasn't the type to sneak a potion and self-medicate, was she? And her faithful little brats would've noticed by now. In fact, he was certain that they'd watched her drink it with amused smiles.

Or were they in on it? The trio did always like rule breaking. This was madness. She was too good for abusing potions, and he felt cheated. If the world couldn't trust the innocence of people like her, what was to be said for him?

He had to know what was in that glass. Something had to be done. If no one else would stop her, he would.

He sat there, poised, waiting and watching for her to make her exit. He'd watched her do this for the past few days, and had learned that without classes she had been spending a lot more time by herself. She was leaving meals early and arriving later and was hardly ever seen spending spare time with her fools.

Sure enough, he only had to wait a few minutes before she stood and excused herself, quickly walking through the door. Excusing himself as well, he followed as inconspicuously as possible.

However, he was soon confused by where she was headed. She simply continued to climb flight after flight of stairs as if she walked this strange way all the time. He knew that this wasn't where her tower was. So where was she going?

Disappearing through a door, he scrambled to keep up. He pushed it open slowly, trying to make a careful entrance, and was met with her angry face. Wow, he'd seen her angry before, but this was insane! All of that life was channeled into a flame of fury pointed at him.

He stumbled through the doorway, glaring in return at her. Stupid, stupid girl had taken up so much of his mind and then when he finally attempted to help she was going to be so damned difficult. Just his luck, of course.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Watching me across the hall, following me around… I demand an explanation!"

"Easy, fool, don't flatter yourself. I didn't watch you the whole time, perhaps you'd just caught me glancing your way? And why the hell would I willingly follow you alone all the way up here?"

He didn't want to admit to anything she was accusing him of, regardless of truth. They were very high on a tower, the wind sweeping soft flurries all around him. It was cold, but not freezing. He could see the wind turning her nose and ears an even darker shade of pink.

"Shit if I know. I'd love for you to tell me though, really. I can't wait to hear the line of insults about to pour out of your mouth."

First of all, did she really just curse? She doesn't curse. What the hell kind of potion was that? And why did she look so sad now? She had said he was going to insult her, and then she'd stood there and it was like she was waiting for it. He found he didn't like watching the new life in her go dull, even for a second.

"I think you're sneaking potions, and I think it's idiotic. People like you are too good to mess with that. It can be dangerous, you know? And really addictive, too. I don't know what the hell you're thinking because you should know all of that. But, if it's really good, I'll happily take it all off of your hands and free you of your addiction…"

Merlin, what had he done? He had sounded worried. A week ago they'd been verbally bashing each other as usual. Now he was all bent out of shape just because something was different about her? Ugh. He was _not_ going soft.

"You… think I'm… sneaking potions? And… taking them… abusively?"

She was struggling to say the words, her face looked strained. Had her caught her? Was she finally going to admit? Then, she burst out laughing, her bell-like laughter flying through the wind and swirling around him. What was so damn _funny?_

And then she reached down towards her hip, the same gesture he'd seen when her hands disappeared under the table at lunch. She fiddled with a latch for a second, and then produced a flask that must have been hidden by a charm.

Smiling, she took a seat against the wall, admiring the view of Hogwarts and the lake fading into the mountains. Had she gone nutters? Something was so wrong here. She was letting her guard down around him.

She startled him when she unscrewed the flask and took a big swig, and then another. She looked so damn happy – what was _in there?_ Then she patted the ground next to her, inviting him to sit with her.

Him. Sit with her. What was this world coming to? There was no way he could. No way he would. Damnit. Damnit. Aw, hell. He sat down stiffly, leaving over a foot of space between them. She laughed again, that beautiful tinkling laugh.

He looked at her for a moment, analyzing what was happening. Perhaps he was dreaming? This was absurd. Since when did his curiosity land him in situations like this? And even if she was abusing potions, why would he say anything? Let her have her jolly holiday fun.

Then she reached out, handing him the flask with a grin on her face. The life in her was overwhelming and she looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. He had to know what was in it. He could ask, he supposed, to be safe. However, she had just consumed it in front of him. And it was almost a challenge right now, this gesture.

He never turns down a challenge. His hand closed around the flask and brought it to his face, sniffing it delicately to prepare himself for whatever he was about to drink. He heard her giggle, and promptly ignored it.

It smelled like… cinnamon? That was the only thing he seemed to notice, really. Oh well, bottoms up. And with that, he pressed the flask to his lips and took a deep gulp.

It was creamy. And amazing. And delicious. And warm. He was thrilled, how had he never discovered this before? It was like a spiced, creamier, much better tasting milk… Ah, hell, he couldn't put words to something this good. He took a much bigger swig, thoroughly enjoying it this time. He felt so _warm._

He heard her rustle around and was startled to see her wand out. Thinking it was a trick, he started trying to jump up. However, she pointed the wand towards her hand, muttered a few words quietly, and conjured another flask. Smiling, she sat there and opened it, gulping away as well.

She knew a spell he didn't know? Well, he guessed that one shouldn't be as surprising. Hmm… had she made these things bottomless? Only one way to find out. And so together, sitting there in silence, the two of them chugged away.

He was thrilled to find that the bottom never seemed to come. This delicious drink was never ending, and she'd chosen to share it with him. What a lovely girl.

Wait. Lovely… girl? Well now what the hell. He took another swig absentmindedly. Maybe she was poisoning his mind? He still couldn't rule out that it was a potion, and perhaps now he was simply abusing it with her. No matter what though, there was no excuse for thinking pleasant thoughts about the likes of her.

"Say, what is this potion anyways? It's good, and very warm, but it's definitely doing something to my head. What have you got in here, idiot?"

To his dismay, she laughed again, this time even harder. The chiming bells in his head sounded like a symphony. Could he record that sound? It was fantastic. Crap. He was thinking nice things again.

"Have you really never had this before? I forget how different things are when you grow up here in the wizarding world."

He stared at the flask, surprised and angry. Why did the muggles get such amazing things as this? He should give it back. There's no way someone of his stature should be seen with a muggle thing. But… he didn't want to. It was so _good_.

"No, I haven't." He kept his reply short and simple in an attempt to keep the nice thoughts inside his head at least. Better in his head than coming out his mouth. Of course, better not there at all.

"Oh, don't be silly, it's just eggnog."

"That's an absurd word and it means nothing to me. What's eggnog?"

"You really don't know what eggnog is? How do you have the holidays without it? You can see how amazing it is…"

"No, I obviously don't know what it is! And yes, it is rather delightful…" Crap. He just said 'rather delightful' in a conversation with her. Of all people. Ughhh.

"Well, it's a muggle holiday drink. It typically has alcohol added. Usually rum, but sometimes people add brandy or whiskey or others. It's the muggle version of firewhiskey."

"Well, which one is your version of firewhiskey? You listed three and said others." He was curious now.

"All of them have the same affect as firewhiskey. They're just all different flavors, you see? This one has rum in it…"

Wait. Rum. He was nearly drunk! That's why he was so warm and happy and damnit all. How had he not noticed? It must be because of the different flavors. Man, the muggles have it kind of good in some ways. Firewhiskey was really the only alcohol that most wizards drank. Muggles had a whole variety?

Wait another minute. That meant… That she'd been drunk for days?! Her? This was insane. She wasn't that type of girl. She'd been different for a few days. Full of life, happy, flushed, frazzled… why hadn't he pointed the signs to drunk?

Because it was her. And she didn't do things like that.

Man, his mind was reeling. He must look a sight right now, trying to comprehend all of this. And there she sat, perfect and flushed and regal and goddamnit she giggled again.

He took a few more gulps, knowing what it was now. It was delicious, and he loved the effect. It couldn't hurt, really. This was why she chose such a remote tower, he supposed. No interruptions, no getting caught. Although he wondered if any teacher would know what the substance was either.

He turned to look at her and was shocked to find her leaning towards him a little, smiling widely.

"You know, you're probably the only person I could share this secret with. I think Harry suspects since he's from the muggle world too, but he'd be so annoying about it. I'm glad you're here."

She thought the golden boy was annoying? She was glad he was here? Had she always been so genuinely nice? Yes, he supposed, she had. He just had never deserved it before. Well, he could give nice a try. She had given him a very generous thing today.

"I'm glad I'm here too. This stuff is incredible. I guess muggles might know a thing or two."

The grin on her face and the sparkle in her eyes was so remarkable. Was his statement that out of the ordinary? Well, yes, he supposed it was. He had said something relatively decent about the muggle world. Definitely not his normal statement. But wow, the way it made her shine, he'd have to consider saying things like that more often.

He took another swig or two with that thought, and realized she'd been taking pretty constant gulps. Man, he was being out-drunk by a girl! He quickly took a few more deep ones, trying to catch up.

This was kind of nice, he decided. She wasn't all bad. And the view was fantastic. Snow flurries swirling around them, strange eggnog keeping them warm, and a private tower with a view to kill. He was sure the sunset from up here was beautiful, and suddenly was sure he'd be staying long enough to see it.

Glancing up at the sun hanging in the lower sky, he judged that it wouldn't be long anyways. And he wanted to watch her face glow and her eyes light up as she watched it. It should alarm him, all these nice thoughts about her, but it didn't so much right now. After all, he was intoxicated, and she'd been the one to do it.

Any normal guy would start thinking twice about a girl who does that for him, let's be serious. He snorted softly, a little tiny laugh under his breath. He hoped it would go unnoticed by her, and glanced sideways. She was looking at him, waiting for an explanation as to what was funny, and amusement was dancing in her brown eyes.

Brown? Such a plain word for such an amazing color. They're so warm. Brown sounds like mud. Oh or like chocolate! Yes, warm like chocolate. He liked that reference much more in his mind. Suddenly, he laughed again, slightly louder. He was going mental!

She placed a soft hand on his shoulder questioningly, clearly wanting in the joke. Her entire expression was curious and it took him all of two seconds to decide he wanted to tell her just to ease her.

"It's strange, how we're here. Kind of funny really. Think of where we were a week ago, screaming at each other. The way it has been for years. And now, all because of eggnog, here we are, being _nice._ And I'm noticing it more and more…"

"Noticing what?" She was smiling now. A soft, welcoming smile. She seemed to know that this was hard for him, and she was encouraging. Damn, she's good.

"Little things about you. It doesn't make sense that I didn't notice before. I never would've thought you'd drink. I never would've thought you were this nice. Or rather, could be to me. And I never thought I'd look at your eyes and see chocolate." Crap, that last one might have been a bit too far.

She giggled and then straightened her face out seriously, like she had something important to say. Shit, was she going to shoot down the nice things he'd just said? He should learn to keep his guard up better. He took a few deep gulps while she started to talk. This was going to be a long one.

"Sometimes I like that people judge me so strictly on my outward stereotype… the little bookworm who hides in the library and can't think about anything but school. And really, I don't fake any of that. I truly do love the library and I truly do love school, and sometimes it's helpful for people to think that there's nothing more to me. But sometimes it does get a bit lonely when no one tries to see past it.

I mean, really, can a girl not love to read and then love to have a few drinks later? Can I not love to be a good student, and love to break a few rules? It seems like that concept doesn't work in anybody's head, so no one really stops to think that there might be more to me. It helps with staying out of trouble, certainly, but it definitely gets lonely sometimes.

As for being nice, I have no real problem with you other than your cruelty. As long as we're both sitting here on even ground, being decent, then there's no reason not to be nice. You've always been cruel because of my friends and my blood; of course I was cruel back. Did you want me to be nice back? Hah." She paused and took a few swigs and giggled again. Damn giggles.

"And thank you. That was about as close to a compliment as I'll probably ever get from you, and ten times more than I get from the boys."

Well his mind was blown. He'd never thought of any of it that way. It made sense, of course, because it was her logic and everyone knew it was flawless. Why couldn't she be more well-rounded than just a bookworm? Did her precious little boys know about this?

No, well, they don't know her very well, at least. That comment she made at the end about them never complimenting her caught him off guard. How could they not? She really was striking. It was rare to find someone who was simply beautiful without trying. How dare they not tell her this, since he couldn't?

And he supposed that perhaps, maybe, if he'd been nice from the start, she would've been as well. He hadn't given her a chance to yet, and it was only right that she should defend herself. This was all very alarming.

He turned to look back at her, and a warm glow was cast over her face. He turned back to the horizon and saw her turn as well in the corner of his eye. The sun was beginning to set, casting a warm orange glow across the entire view. If he'd thought she glowed on her own, she was simply majestic now.

"You know, I don't think I ever thought we'd end up here. You were right in just about everything you said. But, I'm glad we're here. Because of eggnog." He laughed a little again, thinking how the day had transpired.

"I didn't think we'd ever get here either. But yes, thank goodness for eggnog. And you should laugh more – it's brilliant." She smiled a little, watching his face freeze.

And then he smiled. Bloody hell, he was smiling. She liked his laugh. Maybe he wouldn't hide it so much anymore. Although, chances are, they'd go back to being enemies the second they walked downstairs.

She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. Her hair spilled down around her body like a little blanket, and he thought he saw her shiver a little. He considered… no, no he couldn't.

Then she shivered again, closing her hands around each other and rubbing them a little. Had the temperature dropped that much with the sunset? The flurries had picked up a little, but the sun still hadn't gone down too much, he thought.

Well, blast it. No need for reasoning now. He drank some more, embracing the warmth and then scooted closer to her, lifting his arm and wrapping it around her delicately. She looked up at him, surprised, and then gasped softly. He was frozen where he was.

Their new positions had placed their faces a mere few inches apart. With his arm wrapped around her and her face turned up towards him, they were frozen, eye to eye. Silver met chocolate and she laughed softly, the chime ringing through his very being.

She looked so perfect there and he was so warm, and she was so cold. Her little gasp almost did him in, but he was content just to stare for a moment. And then she laughed. That beautiful, tinkling laugh that had caught his attention so much this morning. It vibrated throughout his body and quieted his thoughts entirely.

He leaned down slowly, giving her time to react. He softly grazed his lips across hers, memorizing the way they felt before beginning to pull back. He didn't want to terrify her. However, her hand reached up and wound itself into his hair, pulling him back down.

This time, she kissed him back. Their lips met softly at first once more, but soon it became a frenzy of warmth. Kiss after kiss, their confusion melted away and their passion grew. He drew his arms around her and pulled her forward, out of her curled position on the ground.

She responded immediately, molding her body against his under his arm and tangling her legs with his. Her hands pulled at his hair as he kissed down her chin and neck, and back up to nip her ear. She gasped and sought his lips once more, dominating the kiss.

In front of them, the sun finished setting, casting a warm red glow on the entwined pair. As she moved to climb onto his lap, straddling him and kissing her way down his neck, his eyes shot open with pleasure and surprise.

He watched as the sun sank below the horizon, stealing the light away with it. However, nothing would take away the glow that the two of them had right now. His eyes were wide with pleasure as she nipped away at his ear, one hand playing with his hair and one unzipping his jacket to slip across his back.

His hands danced across her back, never able to get enough of her. No, nothing was different about her. He'd been wrong. He'd been an idiot. She'd been this amazing all along, he'd just been too ignorant to see it. Glancing to the side, he saw their abandoned flasks, all but forgotten.

No, nothing was different about her. Something was different about him. He was finally getting over his stupidity. Oh! Who would've thought she knew how to move like that?

He groaned as she leaned up to kiss him again, passionate and intense. She pulled away and he placed his hand on her cheek, pausing her momentarily.

"Hermione…" That was all he said. He whispered her name, the first time he'd ever said her first name. She smiled brightly, pressing herself against him in a tight embrace. Her lips trailed across his ear, a hot trail of kisses and nibbles.

"Draco…" His breath caught as she whispered his name in his ear in return and he pulled her hair, returning her face to him for a passionate kiss. This was too much. He'd been a fool. A damned fool.

And who would've thought a muggle drink would show him otherwise.

Thank Merlin for eggnog. Or rather, thank whoever muggles thank for things, since they don't know of Merlin.

These holidays were going to be fantastic.

(AN: Heh. Happy Holidays, all. I'm going to go get me some eggnog and see if I can't land a Draco for myself… Also, **NOTE**: I thought this was cute, but didn't know how to include it since most of the story was from Draco's point of view. When they kissed and it says their eyes met, silver and chocolate, and Hermione laughs... I pictured this as being in reference to a Hershey kiss. He'd made a reference to her eyes being like chocolate, and it's like his eyes are the wrapper to her chocolate and together they're a Hershey kiss. However, that is a muggle candy too, so she didn't say anything. Cute, huh? Sounds like another short story coming…)


End file.
